This invention relates to devices for removing odors from the air. More particularly it relates to devices which are especially adapted to remove odor from air in the bathroom.
A problem which has long plagued mankind is how to remove odors from air inside one's house. Odors which remain in one's bathroom are particularly obnoxious. Commonly one strikes a match or lights a candle in the bathroom in an attempt to get rid of the odor. However, often this procedure results in merely masking the odors rather than removing them. Various attempts have been made in the past to provide devices for removing odor from the bathroom. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,156 issued to Root. The Root patent shows a device which draws odor directly from the toilet through granulated charcoal. However the Root design requires an electric fan and is rather complex. Other devices for removing odors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 19,791, 4,244,710, 4,377,400 and 1,819,498. Furthermore, the use of adsorbent filters for removing odors is disclosed in the First Edition of R. H. Warring's Filters and Filtration Handbook on page 130. However it is believed that none of the above devices have met with commercial success when used in connection with removing odors in a bathroom.